


Protected Species

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the two most protected members of SJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected Species

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for another short story! But I'm working on a big (really angsty!) one, so please wait for it ^_^

Siwon steps infront of Kyuhyun, pushing him back and looking around challengingly.   
"Cho Kyuhyun, when I say, you're going to run for it," Siwon tells him quietly. Kyuhyun grips the back of Siwon's shirt.  
"No."  
"There is no time for this, Kyuhyun."  
Then Hyukjae appears by Siwon's side, eyes determined as he takes in their foe.   
"You've gotta go, Kyuhyun," Hyukjae says.  
"I don't-"  
Hyukjae turns to him. "You need to get to Donghae." Kyuhyun freezes. "You need to get to Donghae and get him out of here, do you understand?"  
"Hyung-"  
Hyukjae grins, fearless. "We'll see you later, Kyuhyun."  
Kyuhyun looks at Siwon and his hand tightens momentarily on his shirt. Siwon nods and Kyuhyun runs. 

Heechul's smile is feral as he strides forward towards the battle. Kyuhyun grips Donghae's hand and watches him go.   
"Heechul hyung…" Donghae whispers.   
Just before he turns the corner, Heechul turns. "You better fucking remember my name."  
"We will, hyung," Kyuhyun promises.   
"Hyung…" Kyuhyun hears the tears in Donghae's voice. Heechul hears it too and for a moment, his face softens.  
"Goodbye, Donghae," he calls gently and disappears around the corner. 

Donghae slips the knife from his left boot and turns to Kyuhyun. "Go."  
Kyuhyun almost laughs. "No fucking way."  
Donghae pushes at him with his free his hand. "I'm your hyung, do as I say."  
This time Kyuhyun does laugh. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving."  
"Kyuhyun, please…" Donghae pleads as the shouts get closer to them.   
Kyuhyun steps closer and takes Donghae's face in both hands. "Donghae hyung, let's go down together."  
Donghae looks at him with tear filled eyes. "I wanted to protect you."  
Kyuhyun smiles. "I wanted to protect you too. But I guess that is not going to work out."  
They hear the sound of the front door slamming open.   
"What's the point of living if everyone else is dead?" Kyuhyun asks softly and takes a stand beside Donghae, clicking the safety off his gun.  
Donghae smiles at Kyuhyun just as the door to their room flies off its hinges, and charges.  
"See you on the other side, hyung," Kyuhyun promises and shoots. 

***


End file.
